Unorganized Organization
by Haxisal-XIII
Summary: Organization XIII probably needs to change its name, with more members appearing so regularly, Xemnas wonders how he is going to cope with all the new chaos brought with them. As emotionless as they are friendships, love and hatred all bloom, stirred in with a good helping of chaos and an evil... 'mastermind', it'll be a blast! ACCEPTING OCS.


**A/N- Okay everyone, in the spirit of the friendship between me, Hawk and Kirky, my own boredom and just because it looked like fun, I decided to make my own SYOC! Yep, hopefully you lot know that means you can submit your own character to participate in this story! Fun, right? So stick around and the template and example will be coming up soon. Owners of the OCs are in the end Author's Note, I don't own them all.**

* * *

"Okay...not what I was expecting." The girl muttered, blinking her dark brown eyes as she stared at her surroundings in utter disbelief. How the hell had she got here? She has as much of an idea as you do! She glared up at the sky with a snarl forming on her face and she yelled out.

"Really funny! How you going to torture me this time?!" Within an instant a pillow smashed into her upturned face.

"Ow! What the hell? This thing is as hard as a brick!" She yelled again, glaring at the pillow as the author giggled to herself and went back to looking for better objects to throw at characters who broke the fourth wall. The girl sighed and continued walking until she came across a castle; she raised an eyebrow as someone in a dark coat strolled outside the doors of said castle.

"How convenient." Hearing this, the figure raised their head and looked over in the direction of the girl, looking at her with mild shock plastered on his face.

"Uh, how did you get here?" He asked, staring at the girl as if she would turn out to be a figment of his imagination; she simply shrugged in reply.

"Got anywhere to go?"

"Do I _look_ like I have anywhere?!" She snapped back. He placed his hand on his chin as if he were contemplating something before smirking, running his hand through his bright red hair and pointing his thumb towards the doors of the castle.

"Well, I could take you to our leader and see if he'll take you in. What do you say?" Both stood in their spots for what seemed like minutes and an awkward silence settled over them as she gazed at the red-head sceptically, who sighed and shut his eyes for a moment before looking back at her.

"I promise nothing fishy in this deal, okay? Besides, you said yourself you have no-where else to go. What have you got to lose? A kid like you wouldn't last a night out here by yourself."

The reply he received was a snarl and an angry.

"I can handle myself!"

"I'm sure you can, but I'm pretty sure you'd prefer being inside a castle to on the streets." After a few more minutes of intense staring, the girl finally gave up, her shoulders slumped, her head and eyes fell and she muttered an almost inaudible

"Fine."

Nodding slightly, the man turned around and waved his hand casually, motioning her to follow.

"Name's Axel, since I doubt the boss'll kick you out, welcome to The Organization!" Seeing as she was following cautiously, therefore slowly, Axel grabbed her hand practically dragging the girl along behind him before shoving her through a large door, into what looked like an office.

" Hey boss!" He boomed "I found a stray wandering 'round the streets!" The girl's eyebrow twitched, teeth clenched and fists balled up_ 'stray?! Who does this guy think he is?!'_

"I see..." A voice seemed to echo around the room, causing the female to jump and summon her weapon, a bow, to her side. From the shadows another man emerged, his silver hair contrasted greatly with his tanned skin and amber eyes and the guy oozed authority. He stopped before the two others and raised an eyebrow at the small girl standing before him.

"This is the 'stray' you were talking about I presume."

" Yep."

He continued to stare at her, causing her to shift uncomfortably and look away, suddenly shy due to his demanding stare.

"...I'm sure we can find something for you to do, girl." He spoke "I am Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII, I take it you have a name."

"Alisha." Suddenly the letters of her name appeared before her, scrambled themselves and at this flick of Xemnas' wrist; an 'x' appeared amongst the jumbled letters.

"...Haxisal?" Alisha spoke the word slowly, as if testing it. Blinking owlishly at the leader; he simply nodded at her.

"From now on, you are Haxisal, Number XV of Organization XIII. Axel, you know what you have to do."

Quickly Haxisal was once again dragged, this time from the room out into the hallway. Deciding for today, she would just stop questioning what was going on and all illogical event._ 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ She thought to herself with dread.

* * *

After a good night sleep, Haxisal appeared in the kitchen first thing in...what she assumed was morning to find a rather large mess. She stared at the countertops that were littered with a large number of food items, it seriously look like a candy bomb had gone off in the kitchen.

"What in the world-" She was cut of by a boy popping up from behind the counter, with a ...container of strawberries in his hands?

"Oh hi!" He yelled excitedly. When he received no reply, he simply continued to stare at her before looking back at the food.

"I was making myself a snack, but it all looks so good..." He pouted looking back at Haxisal, who had begun to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Did I meet you yet or not?"

"No."

"Are you new as well?"

"Joined yesterday."

"Get a new name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Haxisal."

"I'm Hileax! Can we be friends?" He grinned happily, jumping up and down. Haxisal's eyebrow twitched as she stared at the boy. His nearly waist length hair was mainly blonde, but was streaked with pink and sandy brown, his eyes were also pink and lined with bright green and his ears were...pointed? Seriously, how were any of his features natural?

"Can we be friends?" He continued to bounce up and down like a child as she glared at him and ran her fingers through her just-above-shoulder-height black and purple bob as she put down the kettle she had just been holding and began to stir her coffee, the beginning of a headache already forming.

"Will you quit asking me questions?"

...

...

...

...

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Hileax shrieked, lunging at Haxisal and latching onto her waist in a massive glomp attack. "YOU'RE LIKE THE LITTLE SISTER I NEVER HAD!" Haxisal, recovered from her shock and sudden deafness due to his volume, picked up her coffee, deciding to leave it black since she would probably need the caffeine to deal with this lot, and went to leave the room to get to Where Nothing Gathers for the meeting called by The Superior, but there was one problem...

"LET GO OF ME SO I CAN WALK PROPERLY DAMMIT!"

* * *

"As a number of us have been made aware, within the past few days there has been a fluctuation in the number of Heartless that are appearing, there has been a significant increase in the average number per world." A large number of groans echoed throughout Where Nothing Gathers as a result of Xemnas' announcement, but The Superior simply waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "You are probably aware that this increase means that mission expectation figures when it comes to slaying the Heartless will increase dramatically..." Cue more groans "However, this increase in Heartless also means an increase in our workforce as more Nobodies are created, which seems to already have begun with the introduction of another two new member." Mutters of dread and excitement filled the room. In the centre of the room a tall boy suddenly stood, his head tilted to floor, his eyes covered by his brown hair. To his side stood a pale skinned girl staring confidently up into the group of people before her with her purple eye-since the left side of face was cover with her fringe- her black hair was waist length and streaked with blue "This is Exukn and Zoxey, Number XVII and XVIII respectively." After assigning Exukn to Xaldin and Zoxey to Lexaeus for the day, the meeting was ended and everyone headed for The Grey Area where the four new Nobodies sat in a group filled with awkward silence.

"Soooo..." Hileax began "Exukn that's...uh...a really nice scarf you got there!" Exukn simply nodded slightly and tugged the scarf upwards. Hileax tried again

"Do you always wear black lipstick Zoxey?" Said Nobody glared at him.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" He shook his head rapidly and the four returned to silence before Haxisal got up and put her book away.

"Look like my mentor is ready to go, so I guess I'll see you all later."

"Who's your mentor?" Hileax asked

"Seriously, do you ever stop asking questions? It's Axel, since he found me."

"Well no-one else here talks!" He pouted before smiling again "You got Flamelocks? I got Pirate-Man!" He looked like he was going to continue, but simply ran over to Xigbar who had opened a portal and waved frantically at the group, grinning like a lunatic before stepping through the portal. There was a moment of silence before Haxisal stretched and rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact with the two newer Nobodies.

"Well, we better be off, don't want to be late on the first day." She sighed, walking over to Axel and the two disappeared into a portal. Exukn stood too and tilted his head in the direction of the remaining members, Zoxey nodded, looking into his filmed-over milky eyes before heading over to Lexaeus and leaving with him wordlessly. Exukn 'watched' her go, before stepping into Xaldin's portal, hoping that for once, this went well for him.

* * *

Xemnas strode towards the kitchen, preparing to get his morning cup of coffee when he ran into Saix.

"Have all of new member departed?" He questioned, Saix nodded.

"Yes sir, all of them have departed." Both continued walking silently until Saix asked "Sir, do you really think is wise to start taking on this many more Nobodies? We've already got four more in two days, what is this keeps up?"

" Seven, the more members we have, the quicker Kingdom Hearts will be ours."

"Maybe, however-" As they entered the kitchen, both froze in shock at the sight before them, the mess left by Hileax. Xemnas sighed and massaged his temples.

"Kingdom Hearts, these people will be the death of me."

" As I was going to say, I think we have our work cut out for us with these people." Saix muttered, shaking his head as he left to start his mission. How he hated newbies. Xemnas just continued to stand there, massaging his temples.

_What have I done?_ He thought.

* * *

**A/N- **

_**Hileax belongs to Kirkysaurus**_

_**Exukn belongs to Hawkrider**_

_**Haxisal and Zoxey belong to me**_

**Well, that's chapter 1 over and done with. Sorry it was uneventful, but I only have a few OCs to work with at the moment, so it wasn't going to be brilliant. Anyway, if you want to submit your own OC, here's the template-Any section with a * DOES NOT HAVE to be filled out if you don't want to, also if you've submitted an OC, and missed any of these out, just message me the details:**

Nobody Name:

Somebody Name:

Gender:

Age(13+):

Title:

Appearance:

Personality:

Homeworld:

*Found by:

*Mentor:

History:

Power(please be detailed):

Weapon:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexual Orientation:

Possible friends within the Org (incl. OCs):

Possible enemies within the Org (incl. OCs):

*Possible love interest(s) (incl. OCs):

Other:

**Either message me, or leave you application in the comments, and feel free to message me if you don't get what I'm asking for, or have something to add or change as the story progresses. I promise I don't bite.**


End file.
